onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneck
|gender = Male |status = Alive |height = 179.5 cm (5'10½") |weight = 64.7 kg (142.6 lbs.) |location = F-City |occupation = Hero Martial Artist |level = A-Class |rank = 37 (Current)38 (Sea Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 16 |anime = Episode 5 |japanese = Shinichiro Miki |english = Kirk Thornton}} "Biting Snake Fist" Sneck (蛇咬拳のスネック, Jakōken no Sunekku) is an A-Class Rank 37 professional hero and is in charge of F-City. He was tasked with welcoming the new heroes for the National Superhero Registry Test that Saitama and Genos wera's strength. Appearance Sneck is a tall and very serious looking man with a rather angular face and sharp eyes, and has spiky black hair. He wears a snakeskin suit with a black dress shirt, white tie, and a pair of black shoes. Personality Sneck is a rather pretentious individual, thinking that people who are new to the Hero Association should respect him. Also, he takes the rankings of the association very seriously, attempting to assault newcomers who have the potential to be better than him, especially if they don't take him seriously. This implies a slightly corrupt motivation for being a hero. He is also very confident in his abilities, still deciding to fight Saitama even after being told of his immense strength. While he is clearly motivated in his job by the potential for pride and glory, he still put himself at risk by fighting the Deep Sea King to protect the innocent civilians despite knowing that he would lose. He is also not arrogant to the point of being delusional; he accepts that Saitama, Sea King, and the S-Class heroes are out of his league. History Near the beginning of his hero career, he fought Fighting Bull-Frog. Plot Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Sneck was tasked with welcoming aspiring superheroes to the Hero Association, and provide the aspirants an orientation on what to expect from the job. He quickly began to regard Saitama as someone who shouldn't belong there, and fully expected him to fail in the application tests. Sneck was very surprised to learn that, while Saitama did not do well in the written tests, he set new records in all the physical exams. In outrage and disbelief he challenged Saitama to a duel to break him in and show him the pecking order in the Hero Association. The scene then shifts to reveal Sneck lying defeated in a heap as Saitama nonchalantly walks away. Rumored Monster Arc Sneck is briefly seen during a meeting held at the headquarters of the Hero Association. It is revealed that he is in charge of F-City. He reports that Hammerhead was seen in the city walking around in a formal suit. He says that he will try to find out what Hammerhead is up to. Sea Monster Arc After the Deep Sea King breaks through the wall of the Shelter in J-City, Sneck steps forward alongside several other heroes to attempt to hold off the Deep Sea King. He then watches as Sea King proceeds to stab the hero Jet Nice Guy. Sea King then throws a punch at the group of heroes, hitting Bunbunman and All Back-Man. Sneck manages to dodge the blow by jumping backwards, but in midair gets hit by another punch from Sea King, sending him flying across the shelter. Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 37. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Sneck's name appears as a participant in the Super Fight martial arts tournament in C-City, although his name goes unrecognized by Saitama. This is the sixth time Sneck has participated in the tournament. While watching the match between Lightning Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the latter strength, easily defeating his opponent. Afterwards, the fight between Sneck and Benpatsu begins. Sneck later takes down Benpatsu in the match by utilizing the snake biting technique, immobilizing his opponent's arm and thrusting him near the edge of the ring, knocking Benpatsu out. Super Fight Arc He later faces Suiryu, musing on his career as a hero and whether or not he is obsolete in the world as he strikes at his opponent. Sneck is enraged by Suiryu's nonchalance about strength, but is defeated with a single strike by Suiryu, who tells him that the strong will always survive no matter what happens. During a battle between Suiryu and "Charanko", Sneck noticed "Charanko"'s appearance looked like Saitama, unaware that "Charanko" is indeed Saitama in disguise until Suiryu angered Saitama for bad mouthing him about being a hero. He and Lightning Max attempted to fight Gouketsu but are defeated. Abilities and Powers Being an A-Class hero, it is presumable that Sneck is a skilled fighter. The Hero Association also left him in charge of F-City indicating that his prowess is recognized. Sneck is, however, the second lowest ranking A-Class hero and hid in the shelter with other heroes during the Deep Sea King's rampage, coming out only to stand with them to fight against the Sea King. Sneck is one of the martial arts tournament regulars in the top 4. He demonstrated this skill when he defeated his opponent Benpatsu with quick ease. Fighting Style Biting Snake Fist (蛇咬拳, Jakōken): Sneck is a martial artist who uses the Biting Snake Fist style. When he attacks, the image of a striking snake appears around his hands. His capabilities with it are unknown as he was defeated by Saitama before he was able to connect. In the Super Fight Tournament, more of this fighting style was shown, which involved a technique that immobilized an attacker's arm like a snake injects venom into the prey's body and a thrusting attack that can blow the opponent away, resembling a giant snake piercing through the opponent's body. During the fight with Suiryu, he also shows a rapid snake hand palm technique and a two-handed snake bite thrusting technique. His martial art is based on the real life Southern Chinese Kenpo Fanged Snake Style (spell as '''Shequan in Chinese), which emphasizing on 'the fluidity of snakes allows them to entwine with their opponents in defense and strike them from angles they wouldn't expect in offense. Quotes *(Referring to Genos and Saitama) ''"What a pair of amateurs" Trivia *Sneck is ranked 20th in the character popularity poll. *In the original webcomic ch 28 that translated by El_Thor, he's named as "Acrobatic White Suit" (アクロバティック白スーツ, Akurobatikku Shiro Sūtsu). He wears a white suit instead of snake-patterned one. Major Battles * Sneck vs. Fighting Bull-Frog (Offscreen) * Sneck vs. Saitama * Sneck, All Back-Man, Jet Nice Guy and Bunbunman vs. Deep Sea King * Sneck vs. Benpatsu * Sneck vs. Suiryu References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Heroes